Yamanaka
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: Desde Inoichi que no había un señor Yamanaka en casa. Viñeta SaiIno.


**Yamanaka**

Capítulo único

* * *

—Señor Yamanaka —le llamaron por detrás pero se permitió esperar al segundo llamado para asegurarse de que había oído bien. Aquella era la primera vez que se referían así ante él y aunque Sai estaba al tanto que Inoichi había muerto hacía dos años atrás y que no existía más que una señorita Yamanaka (aunque Ino fuera una mujer casada no le gustaba que se refirieran a ella como «señora»), no podía evitar pensar que ese señor al que llamaban era otro—. Señor Yamanaka, lamento molestarlo durante su día libre —continuó el chunnin un tanto tímido al tiempo que Sai se daba la vuelta para encararlo—, el señor Hokage también lo lamenta pero no ha tenido otra opción.

—¿Es que tiene una misión para mí?

El chico asintió y le entregó las instrucciones de que debía presentarse en la torre durante la próxima hora. Sai volvió la cara a su camino pero no avanzó enseguida, replanteándose lo que había decidido de lo que quedaba de su día. Su ropa de civil lo hacía pasar desapercibido en la inmensidad de la villa o al menos eso creía, se sentía a gusto con su vestimenta cómoda y poco apta para la pelea, pero el anonimato no era algo que alguien como él pudiera exhibir despreocupadamente como el locatario del almacén del que acaba de salir. Sai miró hacia atrás antes de seguir caminando hacia la casa que aparentemente era suya ahora que se estaba mudando oficialmente luego de contraer matrimonio civil con Ino.

Caminó sin prisa por la calle concurrida con la certeza de que pocos ahí lo reconocerían como alguien que no era civil, que tenía un rango diferente a sus camaradas por haber sido miembro de Raíz, que hacía poco había dejado de ser un hombre soltero y que se había unido a un Clan muy reconocido dentro de la Aldea. Para muchos sólo sería un transeúnte de extrema palidez, oscuro de vestimenta y que llevaba una bolsa de papel con pinceles de muchos tamaños y estilos de pelos, y otra bolsa con víveres que poco tenían que ver entre sí: un largo pan recién horneado, una mata de apio y pescado troceado. Por supuesto que el pan era para acompañar la comida, el apio para los batidos naturales de su esposa y el pescado porque había leído que era un buen abono para las plantas. Sí, también había adquirido el negocio familiar con el matrimonio, aunque sabía que su experimento con invernadero privado no sería bien recibido por la rubia.

Con mucho cuidado buscó la llave de la puerta principal en sus bolsillos y el viento hizo sonar la campana de la entrada, trayendo consigo sonidos metálicos y tranquilizantes a sus oídos. Al entrar, Sai se dirigió silenciosamente a la cocina para dejar una de las bolsas y se dirigió a la habitación que Ino había apartado para él, para que utilizara como su estudio y dejó ahí sus nuevas adquisiciones, guardándolas con los demás pinceles despeinados y manchados infinitamente.

— _¿Sai? ¿Eres tú?_ —escuchó desde el pasillo y la cabeza de Ino se asomó por la puerta. El aludido se volteó a verla con una sonrisa y su esposa de pocas semanas se sonrió también—. No sabía si había oído un ruido o si lo había imaginado —explicó enderezándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Lo lamento, no quería molestarte.

Un gesto de Sai invitó a Ino a salir del estudio y ambos salieron al pasillo nuevamente. Ino se mordió el labio inferior antes de mirar a su marido pensando que le sucedía algo, pero cuando lo vio, Sai posó una mano sobre uno de sus hombros femeninos y le dijo.

—Hoy me han llamado «señor Yamanaka» —Sai sonrió extrañamente.

—¿Enserio? —Sai asintió—. ¿Y te ha gustado?

—Sí, aunque todavía tengo que acostumbrarme.

—Lo hará pronto, señor Yamanaka —le prometió ella con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa muy pronunciada en su boca maquillada. Desde Inoichi que no había habido un señor Yamanaka en la casa y una nostalgia poderosa penetró en el corazón de la rubia.

—Que así sea, señorita Yamanaka.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autorísima : **Hola, esta pequeña viñeta nació porque decidí terminar todas las historias cortas y sin sentido que estaban abandonadas en distintos *.docx que estaban condenados al olvido eterno. Bueno, qué decir, este se llamaba "El señor Yamanaka" pero cuando no supe cómo terminar éste, escribí su boda, historia que publiqué y se robó el título jaja Este puede ser como su continuación, supongo(?) y sólo se bautiza como "Yamanaka" ajajaja la creatividad en el suelo xD

Gracias por leer y nos leemos, chaolín. RP.


End file.
